it started as the flu
by gleek4brittanna2kai12
Summary: when santana finds britney to be the only thing to make her better she begins to wonder whats really going on


**AN. This is my first fic haven't really had that much experience in writing but i am a massif shipper of the britney santana relationship so i thought i would give it a go. this is from santanas POV please review and feel free to pm me with tips or ideas anything would be greatly apreciated **

**DISCLAIMER: i own none of this (although i so wish i did) all rights go to the...ya know...owners **

It's a Saturday, the first Saturday in May, the sun is shining, its 36 degrees and rising as the day goes on. The elementary school kids are having what sounds like a pretty intense water fight outside but once again I, Santana Lopez, am lying on my bed soaked in sweat. I have been coughing my lungs out since last Wednesday and to be quite honest I'm bored of it. The only thing that makes it any better is getting to stay off school, but I kinda miss it, I miss my friends and most of all I miss my best friend Britney S Piers.

Brit and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember we do everything together, like when I turned 13 we both went to get our ears pierced. Britney had been 13 for 3 months before my birthday but she didn't want to get it done without me. And it has been like that forever, admittedly when I lost my virginity it was before her but only a few months. She is the one person I tell everything to and do everything with, but for the past week I haven't seen her at all. My mum won't let anyone in in case they catch the flu from me. This time apart has got me thinking though, I miss her so much and I can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her. They say that when someone is in your dreams it means that they are thinking about you, well if that's true then she must never stop thinking about me. It's kind of scary when you think about it, Brit I spend every moment together when we can, and she has changed me for the better. She was my first kiss, she was my first best friend and she is now beginning to be my first true love, if only she felt the same.

"Mum" god knows if she's in but there's no harm in trying "mum! Im feeling better can brit come round" I can hear noises downstairs so she must be in, I would get up but I don't think I have the energy. "Mu…"

"WHAT SANTANA" she shouted up the stairs in a slightly pissed off tone because I had been shouting her nonstop all day.

"Can Britney come round because im feeling better and I miss her?"

"Let me check your temperature and we'll see" she said. So reluctantly, I sat there with a thermometer hanging out my mouth till it bleeped "38…. I suppose she can come over for a while"

I quickly as lightning grabbed for my phone and texted her

'_Hey Britney baby wanna come over mum says im well enough to have you round I miss you so much' _

I hope she can. Almost as soon as I had pressed send I got a reply

'_Omg, I will be there in five just let me find my keys'_

yay, for the first time in 4 days im going to see my Briit Brit I know it doesn't seem that long but when your never apart from someone then you don't see them for 96 hours it's so hard.

What's that? Whatever it is I like it, wait, I know those lips…. "BRITNEY"

"Hey Sanny how you feeling" she asked tentatively. Oh my god, she's so amazing she's beautiful just looking at her is enough.

"Tonnes better now you're here I missed you so much" at this she smiled and hugged me,

"I missed you too" she said into my neck, her breath sending shivers down my spine her body pressed against mine, thinking nothing of it we stayed in that position for much longer than necessary. But neither of us cared, it was a perfect fit. As her warm toned dancers body slid into place next to my side I felt complete the illness left my body it was like she was my medication, she was my drug.

I wasn't aware that we had fallen asleep. It seemed that my reality at the time was my dream. I was there with the girl I loved, and she was there with me, holding me, her breath warming my neck and evidently my whole body. I was the first one awake so I slowly removed Britney's arms from around my stomach and stood up. Catching sight of the clock it became apparent that we hadn't been asleep for long as it was only ten to eight. Maybe it was because I screamed rather loudly as I fell over Britney's bag on my way to the bathroom or maybe it was because I had left her side. (I like that option better) but Britney was awake by the time I came back "hey sleeping beauty how was your nap?" Britney just nodded and yawned she's so cute when she's tired, I perched on the edge of the bed and beckoned for the taller girl to join me. Slowly and very seductively Britney shifted her fine, nimble body over and sat crossed legged next to me, and she began playing with my long dark hair. I felt shivers tickling down my back and into my legs just at her touch. _What do I do now? I can't tell her to stop, it feels so good. _

"Do you want me to stop?" Britney asked in a small voice she must have noticed the misty expression on my face

"No…don't stop" I replied as she slowly moved my hair out of the way and massaged my neck. Suddenly I felt a soft pair of lips tracing a line over my collar bone and resting on my shoulder causing me to let out at small gasp. She slowly turned my head and placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips causing the breath to hitch in my neck. This was love.


End file.
